


Just a call away

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gladio centric, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Pretty much just fluffy stuff I wanted to write., Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Gladio deals with some emotional issues, but while he is on a short break away from his three lovers he realizes just how much they all need each other.





	Just a call away

It was early morning and as always Gladio and Ignis were awake first as they always were. Ignis was working in the make shift kitchen they put up when they'd go camping. And Gladio was training in the field close by, not wanting to wake the others by clanging his sword against the rock they had made base on. As much as he was trying to focus on his training he found his attention wandering to the man cooking them all breakfast. He had always been impressed with Ignis, no matter what was going on he was always calm and composed, able to come up with a plan in a second, and the most nurturing person he had ever been around.

He often wondered how he'd been lucky enough to be in a relationship his such a perfect man. Not to mention the gentle prince and cheerful blonde still currently asleep in the tent. He loved them all so much. Sure after spending as much time as they had in a car for hours on end there were thing's that started to slowly drive you insane, but at the end of the day he would change nothing about any of them. He wondered if they would say the same.

He picked up his sword climbing back up on the rock and gently laying it down. "What are you making?" He asked approaching Ignis from behind and wrapping his arms around his waist, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Sausage, eggs and toast. With fruit salad as dessert" He answered. "And be careful coming up behind a man holding a knife" He reminded.

"Right right" Gladio said taking his hands away carefully and coming around to the other side of the counter watching Ignis slice fruit and grabbing a strawberry off the cutting board earning an unpleased look from Ignis as he took a bite of it. "Everything looks great" He added with a smile.

"Thank you" Ignis responded. "You looked good to" He said with a wink.

"You were watching?" Gladio asked surprised.

"Well I was trying to focus but you distract me sometimes" He said leaning across the counter to kiss the other man on the lips.

Gladio returned the kiss "Glad it's not just me" He replied.

Ignis smiled. "Could you wake the others for me, this will be done in a minute and we should be heading out soon if we don't want to be driving in the dark"

"Yeah sure" Gladio replied getting up off the ground and walking behind Ignis and toward the tents. He poked his head inside seeing Prompto was awake and playing with his phone and Noctis was still sound asleep. "Morning baby" He said leaning down to kiss Prompto's lips.

"Morning Gladdy" Prompto replied with a smile. "Oh are we eating strawberries?"

Gladio laughed lightly "Yes we are, go help Ignis set the table, I'll wake the sleeping prince"

"Okay" Prompto put his phone back in his bag and slipped passed Gladio to go help Ignis.

Gladio ran his hand gently down Noctis' cheek kissing his forehead "Gotta wake up" He said softly. Noctis mumbled and rolled over. "Noct babe there's food ready" Gladio said knowing that food would get his attention which it did.

Noctis sat up quickly, or at least quickly for the prince who in general worked at a slower pace then most people. He had chronic fatigue so things were harder for him but the others all helped when he needed. He yawned getting out of his sleeping bag and following Gladio as he exited the tent.

Once they were all seated and had started eating Ignis went over the plan of action for the day, he was of course the most organized. "Hey actually" Gladio spoke up interrupting Ignis' plan. "I'm gonna have to go off on my own for a few days, I have some things I gotta do" He said.

"Can we ask what?" Noctis asked.

"I'll tell you when I get back, it's not a big deal" Gladio responded.

"Well alright then, we should be able to handle things on our own for a few days" Ignis said.

Prompto pouted in the most adorable way. "I'm gonna miss you though, we haven't been separated for more then a few hours in so long, it's gonna feel like forever" He said scraping if fork against his plate making a quite noise.

Gladio leaned across the table and kissed him cupping his face in his large hand. "I promise it won't be too long, and I'll call you every night okay?" He said knowing Prompto didn't deal well with separation.

Prompto still looked sad. "Okay" he said after a moment giving a quick smile.

"Alright so if it's okay I will be traveling with you to the next city but then we'll part ways for a bit" He said looking to the price for permission. At the end of the day he was supposed to be the princes bodyguard.

Noctis looked up from his food realizing everyone was looking at him. "Huh? Oh ahh... Yeah sure I guess" He said. "As long as you're careful and you come back" He added.

"Of course, I can't leave Ignis here to do all the work looking after you two" He teased.

"You better not" Ignis replied with a laugh.

They finished breakfast and started packing up, Gladio noticed very quickly that Prompto was never more then a few feet from him. Prompto normally got clingy when he was having a hard time dealing with something and Gladio felt bad. Once they'd finished packing they set out on the road. Ignis was driving, Prompto was in the passenger seat taking pictures with his camera and Noctis was listening to music on his phone. Gladio pulled out a book and started reading but he kept looking up at Prompto. He seemed to be doing okay.

When they got to the first rest stop they pulled over to get gas. Prompto jumped out of the car "I'm gonna go buy snacks" He said taking the wallet from Ignis' pocket and heading into the store.

"I'll go with him" Gladio said knowing someone had to watch him or he'd buy way more food then they needed. He seen Prompto with a basket full of snacks and laughed. "How did you pick up that much in under a minute?" He asked.

Prompto looked down at his basket. "Oops I didn't mean to get that much" He said with a giggle starting to put some the things back on the shelves.

"Hey Prom are we okay?" Gladio asked coming up behind him. He knew Prompto was less likely to be honestly about his feelings if they were all there.

"Yeah of course" He said with a smile. "I'm gonna miss you but I'll be okay, I'm just worried about you, I mean I'll have Noct and Ig's but you'll be by yourself" He said looking saddened.

Gladio aww'ed in his head. "You are the sweetest thing" he said leaning over and giving the younger boy a quick kiss. "Thank you for worrying about me but I'll be alright" He replied.

"Call as often as you want" Prompto said smiling brightly.

"I will, I'll need that sweet voice of yours to keep me motivated" Gladio responded. He in general didn't have the most optimistic view of the world around him, but whenever the blonde smiled at him it gave him a sense of hope that he hadn't had before meeting him. Prompto just smiled again and headed to the cash with a basket that was much less full then before.

He stayed with Prompto till he was done paying and then took the wallet back to Ignis. It was best to keep the money with him as he was the most responsible. They wouldn't have ever gotten by without them there. "Where's Noct" Gladio said approaching Ignis who was filling the car with gas.

"Here" Noctis said sitting up. "I was just laying down I know we are probably gonna have to walk a lot once we get into town so I'm resting up" He added.

Gladio walked over to the car ruffling Noctis' hair. "That's a good idea" He said. Ignis was done with the car and was getting back inside so Gladio and Prompto followed climbing in and shutting the doors.

"We are making good time, we should be there before dark" Ignis said looking at the clock as he started up the car and headed out of the parking lot.

"Hey Noct can I borrow your phone?" Prompto asked after a few minutes of driving in silence.

"Why can't you use your own? Did you forget to plug it in again?" Noctis replied with a laugh.

"No!" Prompto replied. "I plugged the phone into the charger. I just forgot to plug the charger into an outlet..." He said trailing off.

Noctis laughed again. "Here" He said passing his phone to Prompto.

"Thank you" He said with a grin kissing the back of Noctis' hand since there was no way to reach his face from where he was sitting.

"No problem" Noctis responded. He leaned over resting his head on Gladio's shoulder.

Gladio tilted his head to kiss Noctis on his forehead. "Are you tired again?" Gladio asked gently, his concern clear in his voice.

"No, I just know I won't get to cuddle next to you for a few days so I am doing it while I can" Noctis answered. "I'm doing pretty good today actually" He added.

Gladio wrapped his arm around Noctis' waist pulling him in so he was resting his head on his chest. They had never been the best at talking about their feelings for each other but it was known. Their actions always showed it even when their words didn't. He loved Nocts, admired the way he worked so hard even if it wasn't always easy to see if you didn't know him well. He pushed harder then the rest of them. And on the days he couldn't push anymore he was always grateful for the help the others would give. He was dedicated and loyal and would make the best king.

Part of him was thinking he was crazy to leave his lovers for even a day, but he knew he had to. He was starting to think Prompto might be right that this would be hard on him. As much as Ignis was the leader, Gladio was the rock, he was the one who could stay strong through anything and be there whenever he was needed, so he stayed strong and keep saying he would be fine. Even when they reached the city just as it was getting dark and he said his goodbyes to them, kissing them all and telling them he would be back soon, he said he would be fine. It was only when he had left them and was a good few minutes away that he let himself admit he would struggle with this. But as always he pulled himself together and got to work.

He was setting up a tent only a few hours away when he heard his phone ring, he picked it up instantly. He heard Prompto's voice on the other end. "Hey, I know it's only been a few hours but the others went out to get dinner and I just wanted to see how you were" He said.

"Thanks for calling, you were right, being away from you all is pretty hard" He said truthfully.

"Well like I said before, call as much as you want, I love you so much Gladdy" Gladio could swear he heard the blush coming from Prompto.

"I love you to baby" he responded. "Why didn't you go with the others to get food are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't really want the other's knowing I was calling already. I love them both so much I really do but-" Gladio cut him off.

"I know what you mean, you don't have to explain yourself I know you love them both. I love them as well but you're still my baby and being away from you is the hardest because I know you need me the most, plus you are my ray of light and a sheer joy to be around" He responded.

"Thank you Gladdy, I am so lucky to have someone like you" Prompto said. "Oh umm" Prompto made some awkward noises as he tried to get his thoughts together. "I don't know if you've realized yet and I hope you don't mind but I kinda stole one of your sleep shirts" He said sheepishly.

"Really? Now why would you do that?" Gladio asked knowing full well why he did, but wanting to hear the younger boy say it.

"So I could feel closer to you" He said. This time Gladio could definitely hear the blush and he chuckled lightly.

"It's alright baby I don't mind" He said. "If you have a hard time tonight talk to Iggy you know he will make everything better yeah?"

"Yes I will if I need to. They should be back with the food any minute now so I'm gonna go" Prompto said.

"Alright, goodnight baby. I love you so much and I will call you tomorrow" Gladio replied.

"Goodnight" Prompto said then Gladio heard the click and dropped the phone on the floor of his tent and settling in for bed. He had a hard time sleeping that night wondering how Prompto was doing, he thought about sending a text but didn't want to wake him he'd fallen asleep so he let it go and eventually drifted off to sleep.

It was the early the next morning and he was taking a short break at a dinner when he heard his phone again. He picked up. "Hey" He said.

"Gladiolus" It was ignis' voice this time. "How are you doing babe?" He asked. At first hearing the words babe come out of his mouth was very weird but he'd gotten used to it and knew it was Ignis, way of making it clear who he was referring to since Prompto was 'my love' and Noctis 'my price' or 'my sweet price' depending.

"Better now" He admitted. "The others still asleep?"

"Yes, Prompto had a hard time sleeping last night, as I expected he is having the hardest time with it" Ignis said sounding saddened. "This is the first time any of us have ever left since we've been together, you Noctis and I we've been apart before but it's new to him"

"Did he at least come talk to you about it last night?" Gladio asked taking a bite of the omelette in front of him.

"Yes once Noctis was asleep I moved to his bed and helped him fall asleep. He is so attached to you" Ignis replied.

"I know, it's absolutely adorable" Gladio said with a smile. "How have you been though?"

"It's only been a day so I'm fine, you've been away from me longer then that since we've been together. I know you will come back safe" He said.

"Yes I will, and it will be soon I promise. I love you so much Ignis, I don't know how you do the things you do, you impress me everyday, you're the reason we are able to keep going no matter what" Gladio said, he realized being away from people mad it oddly easier to say all the things he'd been thinking.

"Thank you babe, you impress me as well and I'm lucky to have you in my life" Gladio could hear him smiling and it made him feel a lot lighter. "If you haven't spoken to Prompto since you left can you call him please?" He asked. Ignis was always making sure the others got what they needed.

"I spoke to him last night while you guys were out, but I will call him tonight" Gladio said. "I should be getting back to work, if you need anything call me yeah?"

"Of course. I love you" He said before clicking off the phone.

It was only mid afternoon when he heard his phone again he was walking somewhere but he could talk at the same time. He lit up hoping this time it would be Noctis. He answered. "Hey Glads" Came Noctis' voice through the phone, he sounded good.

"Hey Noct" Gladio responded. "I was hoping it would be you, how are you doing today?"

"Good, We were running around a lot today so we are taking a short break but I've been keeping up well" He answered. "Gotta pull your weight since you're not here" He added with a laugh.

Gladio laughed as well. "Good luck pulling all this weight" He teased. "I know you can do it" He said in a more serious tone. "You are incredible you know"

Noctis paused as if taken aback. "Thanks Glads that means a lot" he said. "I did learn form the best" He added.

Gladio smiled. "I may have taught you how to fight, but you're the one who taught yourself how to be as strong as you, I don't want to say your inspirational because I know you hate that. But I love how you are, you're so strong willed and you know exactly who you are, you know your limits and ask for help when you need it. I wish I was half the man you are when I was your age" Gladio said. "I love you Noctis, I know because we always trained together sometimes I don't express my feelings with you the same but you're beautiful and I love you" He added.

He heard silence on the other side and was about to ask if he was still there when Noctis spoke. "I love you to Glads, so much. I want to be able to be more emotionally open with you, can we start being more open to that idea?" He asked.

"Yes I am gonna start trying a lot harder" Gladio replied.

"In spirit of that I just want to say your strength inspires me, your selflessness is scary to me because you would throw yourself in front of a sword to protect a total stranger, but also a quality I respect. I'm lucky to be with you Glads" He said. Gladio paused at this realizing that was something they had all said. They were lucky. Lucky to have him. He felt a extreme sense of comfort in knowing they all felt the same way he did.

"I'm lucky as well Noct, I just realized I'm even more blessed then I knew before" Gladio responded stopping noticing he had reached his destination. "I'm sorry I gotta go, I love you"

"Love you to"Noctis replied hanging up.

He had needed this time away to really realize how much these boys meant to him and how much he meant to them. And he couldn't wait to get home. He called Prompto again that night as he said he would and they talked for hours until Prompto fell asleep with his phone still on. So Gladio left his on as well listening to the sounds of Prompto's breathing as he slept.

The next few days went well they started talking on speaker whenever they got the chance so it was almost like he was there, but he still couldn't be happier when he was finished with his task and heading to meet up with them. It had ended up being five days that felt like way longer. He sprinted as he got close enough to see the car parked outside of a hotel. The first thing he noticed was Prompto sitting on the steps looked dazed. Gladio waved catching his attention and he jumped up in excitement.

Gladio ran over grabbing him in his arms and spinning him around. "Dear Six I missed you so much" He said kissing Prompto on the lips deeply once he'd placed him safely on the ground. He noticed Prompto was actually had a tear down his face and quickly wiped it off.

"Welcome home Gladdy" He said hugging him as tightly as he could. "Please don't leave again soon" He said.

"I won't baby, I promise you I'll stay close by okay?" he replied

"Okay" He replied smiling up at him. "But I am sleeping with you tonight for sure" He said matter of factly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Gladio agreed. "Now I'm gonna go say hi to the others" He added taking Prompto's hand and letting him step in front since he didn't know what room they were in.

"He's back he's back" Prompto chanted as the stepped inside the hotel room. He flopped down on the bed giving the others room to great Gladio.

Noctis slowly got up off the bed and came over, standing on tip toes to kiss Gladio winding his hands in his hair. "Welcome back" He said sweetly before joining Prompto on the bed and taking his hand. Gladio smiled at them they were adorable together, always had been.

Gladio approached Ignis in the small kitchenette in the hotel room. Ignis turned to him looking him in the eyes for a moment and running a hand down his face. "Thank you for returning safely" He said kissing him gently on the lips.

Gladio grabbing him around the waist kissing back much deeper. "I would never let anything take me away from you guys" He said keeping his hand on Ignis' hip and turning to face the others.

"In the weeks before I left I realized how much I love you all, and how I wouldn't change a thing about any of you. And I was worried you guys wouldn't think the same about me, it was an issue I was dealing with that I didn't know I had. That's why I wasn't always the most open about my feelings" He said looking at Noctis with an apologetic expression. "When you guys called me you made it seem as if you were putting me out in some way, when in reality I was waiting by the phone to hear your voice. I will work on expressing myself better" Gladio said.

Ignis gave him a kind smile putting a hand on his shoulder. "We know you love us, you just show it differently, but I will never complain about you becoming more honest with yourself" He said.

"Yeah Glads, you might not think you show it but you do in your own way. We all have our issues and we accept yours and love you for them" Noctis joined in.

Prompto jumped up off the bed going over to hug Gladio again. "We do think the same about you" He said. "When you were gone we missed everything about you even your annoying habits" He looked to the others who nodded. "We wouldn't change you" He said.

"Not for the world" Noctis joined in.

"We are a family" Ignis added.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this was XD I just felt like I should write someone besides Prompto with issues. Alos just something that's not all about Prompto. He is my baby <3


End file.
